Messanger of L-L-Lo-Lo-L-Love
by AccelerationNoble
Summary: Pyrrha finally made a love letter to Jaune Arc, she had her little friend Jimmy try to give Jaune the letter and put a good word in for her. Sadly for Pyrrha, a hilarious misunderstanding took place.


Pyrrha Nikos softly bit her lips together as she walked back and forth in her team's room. She was nervously gripping a letter in her hands.

A love letter that is.

Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune Arc ever since she first laid her eyes on him.

His charming smile.

His blonde, shining hair.

Blue eyes that just entrances her in some kind of spell.

His... Ugh... Charming jokes?

Anyway, after so many months of knowing Jaune, her crush grew for him.

Finally, she decided to confess her love by a love letter. It was tiring to say the least, but she managed to pour all her emotions into this one letter and finally finished it.

Now she just has to give it to Jaune.

Pyrrha groaned into her hands as a soft blush fell upon her features.

She's just too nervous to deliver it herself.

A knock to the room's door was heard.

"P-P-Pryy-Preee-Pyrrha I'm here." a stuttering voice came from behind the door.

Pyrrha opened the door quickly, "Jimmy! I'm glad you're here!" she called out to her little friend.

Jimmy was a kid who was hired by Ozpin to be a mail boy around the Academy, to help send messages to the other teachers and faculty.

Jimmy gave a lop sided smile as he held onto his crutches, "W-wow you're really going through w-w-with this?"

Pyrrha already explained the situation to him, and now she needs him to send this letter to Jaune.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Jimmy." she gave a small peck on the now blushing boy's cheek.

Pyrrha placed the letter in Jimmy's pocket, "Oh and please before you give the letter to Jaune just try to... be poetic.. Like.. Ugh. That's right! He is a continuous source of inspiration for me to never fail and aaa... he is a big part of my life."

Jimmy nodded with a smile and started walking away with his crutches by his side.

Pyrrha gave out a sigh of release, no doubt that Jimmy will put in a good word for her.

And maybe at the end of the day, she and Jaune will be a couple.

More blushing begins.

Back with Jimmy he finally reached the cafeteria's door, opening it he slowly made his way to the team.

"Hey if it isn't the little helper." Yang waved towards Jimmy.

The group turned towards the approaching Jimmy, smiles and greetings exchanged.

"Jimmy. Do you know where Pyrrha is?" Weiss asked with a curious look on her face.

"B-B-Baa-Baa-she is back at the room, all worri-." Jimmy began.

"Why is she worried?" Jaune interrupted Jimmy with a worried tone.

"W-well gee J-Jaune why don't you s-s su-suck my dick and let me finish my sentence first."

Jaune quieted down with a sheepish look, some chuckling could be heard around him.

Jimmy paused as he remembered what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to be poetic at first before giving Jaune the letter.

"Oh, Jaune. Pyrrha w-wants me to tell you something." Jimmy gave out a cough as Jaune and the others were now listening.

"Oh, what is it?" Jaune asked with a bright smile wondering what Pyrrha wanted to tell him.

"Pyrrha said that you're a cont-cont-cun," Jimmy tried to say the words 'continuous source of inspiration' out, but he was having difficulty in finishing his sentence.

Jaune gaped.

"Did," Yang blinked before whispering in Blake's ear, "Did Pyrrha just call Jaune a Cunt?"

Blake nodded with wide eyes, she was sure that the girl had a crush on Jaune, but now she knows that she wasn't interested in the knight.

"Cont-Cun-Co-cun-," Jimmy pouted lightly as he couldn't get his sentence out.

Well time to mark that 'He's a continuous source of inspiration to Pyrrha' out.

Oh. Jimmy almost forgot the part that Jaune is a big part in Pyrrha's life.

He then started off with a confident smile that he could finish his sentence, "Pyrrha said that you're a Be-be-Bi-Bi-Bi-Bi-bi-be"

Nora started laughing away from her pancakes, _"Did Pyrrha call Jauney a Bitch?"_ she thought to herself.

Ren and Ruby just stared at Jimmy with blinking eyes.

Weiss looked back at the gaping and paling face of one Jaune Arc.

"She must really hate you."


End file.
